Home
by Another Girl Grasping
Summary: My take on the way things may have gone when Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban. Rated M for sexual content and Blackcest.
1. Chapter 1

Home

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own the settings.

A/N: My take on how Bella coming home from Azkaban may have been. Rated M for sexual contact and Blackcest. Only you can make yourself read things you disagree with.

* * *

Chapter 1: Coming Home (Narcissa's POV)

I sat outside of the bathroom door. Butterfly wings fluttered in my stomach. My mind was filled with so many incoherent thoughts. What was she like now? Would she be the same Bella I loved? Would she scorn me and turn away from me because I did not spend the last fourteen years in prison? Anticipation flowed through me like cold blood.

I'd drawn the bath for her and stepped out, giving her some peace, some space, some time with her thoughts. She hadn't had time with her thoughts in over a decade. Dementors filled her mind with sadness and hopelessness every waking moment in her cell. But now, I just wanted to be by her side. She was taking so long. My resolve crumbled to the floor, a house of cards, a façade. I knocked three times. "Bella, are you alright in there?" I ventured.

No answer.

I reached up to take the round, brass knob in hand. It turned easily, she hadn't warded the room, she wasn't keeping me out. I opened the door and stepped in to see my eldest sister, my beautiful Bella standing before the full length mirror. Her eyes were wild with distaste for what she saw staring back at her.

"I haven't seen myself in 14 years Cissy. I was beautiful then..." She whispered. My heart broke in two halves. I walked over to her, grabbing a wash cloth and drenching it in the bathwater.

"I can see you in there. Let me show you." I whispered and dragged the cloth down her spine. Small rivers of dirty water ran down her body. I pulled her over to the tub and levitated the mirror with us. Again and again I pressed the lavender scented water to her skin, cleaning away the years of neglect.

The skin beneath all of that grime was scarred, but still, she glowed like pale moonlight. She was there, she was still there. I washed each arm with care, I washed her slowly, from top to bottom. Meticulously, I ran the water over her body, her neck and shoulders were still beautifully sculpted. Her arms were thinner, but strong. Her breasts still creamy and perfect and high. I could see her ribs protruding, but her stomach and hips were womanly, gorgeous. Her small gasps as I cleaned the apex at her thighs, her core, I left ignored... for now. It had been too long since she was cared for, I wasn't going to rush this. I marvelled at how her sinewy muscles were still strong after all this time. She looked frail, but she would fill back out. She was still my fierce Bella, my warrior woman beneath all of this degredation.

I dipped her backward to let her long, matted curls soak in the water. I let the bath oils soften her tresses and when the water began to look dirty I pulled the plug, the water drained from the tub. I turned on the tap and bent her below it. The clean, scented water ran clear after a while. Years of grime flowed down the drain. Her body began to relax beneath my hands. I cleaned her hair, letting my fingertips massage her scalp softly, like when we were children.

Softness began to return to her eyes. The softness only I knew. With her hair clean and wet, I tied it into a long braid. I knew she would take it out once I left her in her room, but for now she was my neat, clean Bella. She shaved and trimmed her body hair, becoming even smoother. She lingered between her legs, seeming to decide and trimmed the neat triangle I used to know so well.

I stared, awestruck at my beautiful sister. She had a dark sensuality about her that was hard to ignore. Staring in the mirror again she bared her fangs. An audible groan filled the room. I was quick to react, repairing the damage of fourteen years, straightening out chips and cracks. I left her slightly crooked canine as it was, she had always had that. "Shall I bleach them?" I asked quietly, they were clean, but greyish in color. She shook her head.

"Another day." She said and her eyes roved over her body once more. My eyes did as well. It was so surreal to finally have my sister back. Eventually I came to realize that her eyes were focused on my face. Blush crept up my cheeks. I was caught. It felt like being a child again, caught with my hand in the bisquit tin.

"Cissy... I've missed you." Shivers took hold of my spine. No one but my sisters called me that, so for fourteen years I hadn't heard that nickname. It was as though no time passed at all. My hands shook as I placed them on her hips. This was a decidedly different touch from washing her. This was liquid fire burning my hands through and through. I pressed my lips to the back of her neck, felt her settle into me. Her curves fit perfectly against mine.

"Not wasting much time are you Cissy?" She teased. I ran my hands up her waist, loving the feel of her curves, a feel I'd missed terribly.

"Dont you think enough time has been wasted?" I retorted. Her hips ground back toward mine. "I'll take that as a yes." I said, cupping her breasts. Their weight was perfect in my hands. Her skin... So soft, so smooth. This was where my hands belonged, this was home.

"Oh Cissy... Yes, touch me, just like that!" I tweaked her nipples the way I remembered she liked. Her back pressed firmly against my breasts, causing a tingle between my legs, but that would wait. I needed her to feel good, I needed to welcome her home.

I turned her quickly around, snaking a hand around the back of her neck. Her lips were so close to mine, I could feel her breath, smell the mint paste she used to clean them. Her thighs were shaking slightly. I could hear her taking shallow breaths, anticipating, needing like I needed. After an age I pressed my lips feather light to hers. She stood stock still as I darted my tongue out and ran it along her full lower lip. Slowly her lips parted and I slipped inside. We both moaned. Then we laughed, knowing that neither of us had missed the other more. We belonged together.

The last fourteen years could have not happened at all, we were still us. She suddenly remembered her hands and began pulling my clothes from me. She seemed crazed, like there was nothing in the world more important than my skin against hers. Soon I was as bare as she.

Her eyes took me in. I was glorified in her eyes. I never looked better than when she stared at me. With her, I was the best I could ever be. Fire lit in her eyes. Her fingers tried to touch every part of me, every part as fast as they could.

"When there was nothing beautiful left in my mind, in my heart... When the dementors took everything from me, this is the one thing they couldn't have. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't take my memories of you." She whispered against my shoulder. My eyes filled, one tear fell into her hair. She looked up and kissed the rest away. "You saved me in there Cissy." She told me. I hugged her tight to me, breathing in the scent of her. Needing it to feel real.

I raked my nails down her back. She inhaled sharply between her teeth. "Fuck Cissy. Yes, that's how I need it, we can be soft later." She said. I pushed her back against a wall. She hit hard, her back would be bruised. I dipped my mouth down to her neck, biting and kissing, running my tongue over every inch of her I could. Finally I reached her breast. Her nipples stood erect, begging... no, demanding my attention. My mouth was insatiable. The taste of her skin a sweet memory brought back to life. I sucked greedily at her and she moaned for me.

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore, I had to be inside her, had to feel her all around me. I grazed my fingers over her clit and felt how she was wet for me. All for me. She didn't run to her husband, she ran to me. I sank two fingers into her and she opened her mouth in a silent moan. She choked on her moan, caught in her throat, the way she always did.

"Bella, you feel so good." I whispered against her lips. My voice trembled. Her hands gripped my shoulders for dear life "Fuck, you could have been gone for just a few hours, you're perfect." I said. Her eyes were darkened. So beautiful. Her hips met my thrusts, taking me in deeper.

This was no soft ride, this was primal need. I rubbed furiously at her clit with my thumb. Her head fell back against the wall, her knees were going weak. I held her about her waist with my left arm, keeping her on her feet. I found her sweet spot inside and mercilessly pounded away at it. When she came it was magic. All of the taps turned on, the lights flickered and her eyes glowed silver, like always. She was beautiful with her right thigh lifted up and her back arched. Her sounds were music to me. She collapsed into my arms and I held her, eating up her vulnerability. It was a meal I had missed. We sunk to the floor together, sweaty and clean.

"You're beautiful." I whispered to her over and over. I don't know how long we stayed that way and I don't care. My sister was home...

* * *

Hit that button. Tell me how you love it!


	2. Chapter 2

Home

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not own the settings.

A/N: This is the second half of the story Home. Written to examine what it may have been like for Bella to come home from Azkaban. Blackcest. Rated M for sexual content and probably some language.

* * *

She whispered to me countless times that I was beautiful. She told me until I had to believe her, her fingers clinging to my imperfect, marred skin. She must have been afraid, just like me. Afraid that we would wake, like so many dreams before and I would be gone. We'd shared this wish a million times. Fourteen years doesn't sound longer than it is. We were the same and not the same.

My body trembled as she held me. It wouldn't do to appear this weak before anyone but her. Only her, my first, my last, my everything. How I could have lived through that ordeal without our connection... I cannot say. I'm not sure she knew that she was broadcasting to me, but in her greatest moments of missing me I could feel her.

When she dreamed of me I could hear her mind crying out my name. They couldn't break me completely, couldn't take her away from me. She kept me going. I looked down at my sister, her head rested on my chest. I realized that at some point the woman holding me became the woman I was holding. Her perfect tears fell on my skin, blessing me like religion.

"Hush, Cissy, hush. I'm here now. I'll never leave you again. Im home now." I assured her. With a small sniffle, tides shifted, oceans turned up toward me. No matter how much time passed, she was still my baby sister. Still my Cissy, my sweet girl. I kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead and finally her lips. The little moan from her throat spoke more than words. It begged for completion, for that which only I could provide.

I pressed my lips to her mouth again and again. I always loved to tease her that way. Frustration sounded in my ears as I felt her soft hand pull the ridiculous braid she tied into my hair. She forced my mouth to hers, not letting me go. Lips pressed once more and opened for her entrance. She explored me as though she was never going to get another chance. Her kisses were just as I remembered, slow and inquisitive, touching every part of me she could reach.

Breath came in short bursts as we pulled apart. "Bella... more." My sister demanded. I smiled down at her. Ever my impatient. Ever my sweet girl. I trailed my fingers down her neck, lingering at her clavicle. I bent my neck, allowing lips to mimic hands. She sighed for me, her sigh spoke volumes of 'finally.' Finally indeed. Her skin tasted of vanilla memories and I devoured.

Oh, my Cissy was light incarnate. I let her fill into me, casting shadows with my dark. I pressed my lips to her breasts, running fingers through her hair. The only feeling I had was one of coming home. Fourteen years of unhappy fingers and lips to now be back here with my Cissy, her perfect skin before me.

I began kissing down her torso, teasingly dipping my tongue into her belly button. She laughed above me. It was like being young again, like nothing had changed, it was home. I finally reached her core. "Oh, Cissy." I moaned at the dripping pussy before me. "All for me?" I asked. I heard the hiss of breath, prompted by my proximity to where she needed me.

"All yours, Bella. What are you going to do with it?" She taunted, whirling an eyebrow. Damn if her founded wasn't the sexiest thing in the world. I wanted to taste her. I forgot her taste. My mouth watered for her. I placed the gentlest kiss I could manage to her lower lips. Her body jerked in response, spurring me on. From that first touch my mouth became insatiable. I needed her taste, had been without it for so long... Fourteen long years spent hearing the dim ghosts of her sounds in my mind. Clinging to the hope that I would be freed to serve My Lord once more, proudly on my feet and serve my queen once more, proudly down on my knees.

Her fingers ran through the braid, untying it. I smirked against her. I knew my Cissy. My Cissy didn't want a neat, contained me. She wanted my messy, my depravity. Half-dry curls trailed down my back, impossibly long now that they weren't matted together with filth. Her fingers worked through my curls as if she had a map of me.

The sensation of her hands on me made me want more and more. I lifted myself to elbows and with my weight supported on one arm slid three fingers into her as I desperately ate her. Her fingers tightened in my hair, pulling harsh, my thrusts increased in severity. Her back arched displaying a buffet of sweet vanilla skin before me. Hips rocked onto my lips and hand and in that moment, the world ceased to turn, the clocks ceased to tick. In that moment I remembered what perfection was. My mouth flooded with the taste of pure winter sunshine, cold and bright... The taste of home.

* * *

Hit that button. Tell me how you love it!


End file.
